parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Pan
Russell Pan is movie spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)". It appeared on Youtube on July 5, 2021 Contents: - Cast, Scenes, Movie Used, Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured, Trivia Cast: *Russell (Up) as Peter Pan *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) as Wendy Darling *Koda (Brother Bear) as Michael Darling *Young Simba (The Lion King) as John Darling *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Tinker Bell *Ronno (Bambi 2) as Captain Hook *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Mr. Smee *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys Played By: *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Tootles *Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Nibs *Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) as The Twins *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Cubby *Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Slightly *Kevin (Up) as Tiger Lily *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Indian Chief *Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Nana * Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as George Darling * Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Mary Darling *Hyenas (The Lion King), Dogs (Up), Pink Elephants (Dumbo), Bees (The Many Adentures of Winnie the Pooh) and Shen's Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) as The Pirates * Scar (The Lion King) as Singing Pirate with Accordion * Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) as The Hippopotamus *Mufasa, Sarabi and Young Kovu (The Lion King) as The Ape Family *Red the Kangaroo (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Rhinoceros *. Kenai Bear (Brother Bear) as The Bear *. Spot (The Good Dinosaur) as The Surprise Animal *. Birds (Bambi), Birds (Rio), Birds (Cinderella), Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound), Mr. Stork (Dumbo), Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone), Lucy the Goose (101 Dalmatians), Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats), Iago (Aladdin), Crows (Dumbo), Penguins (Mary Poppins), Zazu (The Lion King), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) and Various Birds as The Indians *. Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) as The Mermaids *. Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Pirate with Hot Water Kettle *. Audrey (Home of the Range) as Indian Squaw *. Blu and Jewel (Rio) as Brave and Squaw *. Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) as Brave's Mother In-Law Scenes: Russell Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") Russell Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family Russell Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow Russell Pan part 4 - Russell Chases his Shadow/Lilo and Russell Meet Russell Pan part 5 - Koda and Simba Meet Russell/Cera in a Sulky Wood Russell Pan part 6 - Russell Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") Russell Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Ronno and the Forty Thieves/Fidget vs. Chief Russell Pan part 8 - Captain Ronno Attacks Russell and the Darling Children Russell Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Cera Tries to Kill Lilo Russell Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Bird Indians Russell Pan part 11 - Russell and Lilo Meets the Mermaids/Captain Ronno Kidnaps Kevin Russell Pan part 12 - Russell tricks Captiain Ronno/Saving Kevin Russell Pan part 13 - Captain Ronno's Next Plan Russell Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" Russell Pan part 15 - Cera Helps Captain Ronno Russell Pan part 16 - 16. Big Chief Russell/I Had a Mother Once Russell Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Ronno Russell Pan part 18 - "The Elegant of Captain Ronno"/A Bomb! Russell Pan part 19 - Russell Cares About Cera Russell Pan part 20 - Russell vs. Captain Ronno/The Codfish Russell Pan part 21 - Home Again/Ending Credits Movie Used: Peter Pan (1953) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: - Up (2009) - The Little Mermaid (1989) - The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) - The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - The Lion King (1994) - The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) - Brother Bear (2003) - Brother Bear 2 (2006) - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - The Land Before Time - Bambi 2 (2006) - Home of the Range (2004) - Winnie the Pooh - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Lady and the Tramp 2 (2001) - The Aristocats (1970) - Oliver and Company (1988) - The Lion King 2 (1998) - Lilo and Stitch (2002) - Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Lilo and Stitch 2 (2005) - Leroy and Stitch (2006) - Lilo and Stitch TV Show - Cinderella (1950) - The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - The Fox and the Hound (1981) - The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) - Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) - Dumbo (1941) - The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Bambi (1942) - Rio (2011) - Rio 2 (2014) - Mary Poppins (1964) - The Sword in the Stone (1963) - 101 Dalmatians (1961) and more... Trivia: This is the Movie Spoof as a message for CoolZDane and for Diana Conte Russell 1.png|Russell as Peter Pan Profile_-_Lilo.png|Lilo as Wendy Darling Koda.jpg|Koda as Michael Darling YoungSimbaSmilestlk.png|Young Simba as John Darling Cera_infobox.png|Cera as Tinker Bell 26b6797380ca691eb0c5655cfe282978.jpg|Ronno as Captain Hook Fidget_(The_Great_Mouse_Detective).png|Fidget as Mr. Smee Chief1.png|Chief as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Oliver.jpg|Oliver (as Cubby) Profile_-_Tod.png|Young Tod (as Slightly) Tipo.jpg|Tipo (as Tootles) Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort (as Nibs) Profile_-_Jaq_and_Gus.jpg|and Jaq and Gus (as The Twins) as The Lost Boys up3.jpg|Kevin as Tiger Lily Profile_-_Owl.jpg|Owl as Indian Chief Angel_Full.jpg|Angel as Nana Kovu-1.jpg|Kovu as George Darling Profile_-_Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Mary Darling Profile_-_Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Indian Squaw Big-Mama-(Fox_and_the_Hound).jpg|Big Mama as Brave's Mother In-Law 16a20e9b5673bb09971069a858e84a72.jpg|Blu and Jewel as Brave and Squaw Sisters.jpg|Ariel's Sisters as The Mermaids Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Diana Conte Category:CoolZDane